Omake - Kirishima Takafumi
by Tsukiyo Risa
Summary: My first Omake for my favorite couple in SIH! Yokozawa saw Kirishima searching the apartment for his phone and decided to join in. When he found the phone, he saw something that would make him feel embarrassed if someone were to see it. What is it actually? Rated T for some minor suggestive adult theme and vulgarities. Sorry that my summary sucks, as usual.


**I planned to write a few chapters long story initially, but this omake idea came popping into my mind, so I wrote this first! It's uploaded in a rush after only a few rounds of check, so please bear with my grammar error or vocabulary deficiency. It's my first one shot story! I hope everyone will enjoy reading it! :)**

In the apartment, a caramel colored hair man was looking high and low, tossing the sofa cushions up and down, searching for something.

He scratched his head in slight frustration, and headed to his bedroom to search once more.

"What are you finding?" Yokozawa just finished his shower, rubbing dry his hair with the white towel hung around his neck. He asked as he saw Kirishima flipping under the pillow and bed finding for something.

"My mobile phone... I misplaced it somewhere in the house..." Kirishima replied. He flipped away the blanket, pouting when he saw nothing lying on the bed, ruffling his hair. "Damn, just where did I put it?"

"Ha, is your memory failing you already?" Yokozawa sneered. It's a rare chance that he had to mock at Kirishima, and he once swore that he will get his revenge whenever he can, regardless of the price he had to pay - It's now or never, right?

"Maybe," Kirishima agreed nonchalantly, which made Yokozawa felt some sense of victory finally after so long, but the victorious feeling ended when Kirishima continued his sentence.

"But I still can remember those important ones, for example... How to pleasure you with my body?" Kirishima leered, smirking. "I didn't disappoint you, right?"

"Wha—Those are not important things!" Yokozawa gasped, sandwiched between irritation and embarrassment. He often thought how the hell this man talk about this kind of embarrassing stuff with a straight face nonchalantly. Don't he feel embarrassed just thinking? Just like how he always behaved?

"It's important to me." Kirishima added on. "To make you enjoy every moment on~the~bed~."

"Wha—Hell, you don't have to verbalize them out!" Yokozowa's face was blushing red, his face getting warmer and warmer.

"I shall take it that you are enjoying it." He concluded with his own opinion.

"What the hell—Don't just summarize it on your own!" Yokozawa shouted, gritting his teeth. "Stop changing topics and carry on with your search!"

"Awhh..." Kirishima gave Yokozawa a puppy eye. "Aren't you helping me?"

"..." Like hell. Yokozawa thought in his mind as he left the room, but his body was doing something that was completely opposite of what his brain was thinking. He turned to find his mobile on the table and scrolled through his list of contact numbers. He punched the dial button when he located Kirishima's name.

"Brr...Brr..." A few seconds after he dialed, a vibration sound following the sound of a familiar melody entered his ears.

He approached the sofa while following the sound of the mobile and found the phone lying at the slim gap of the sofa.

"Hey did I just heard my phone ringing?" At the same time Yokozawa fished out the mobile, Kirishima stepped out of his room as he heard the soft melody in his room.

"Kirishima-san, I found your phone—What the hell is this!" Yokozawa happened to get a quick glance at the flashing caller name on the phone as he flipped open it, wanting to press the reject button, but was astonished when he saw the name flashing on the phone.

On the white screen, it stated Yokozawa's first name, Takafumi, but the surname was Kirishima instead of Yokozawa.

Kirishima Takafumi... Yokozawa pronounced it mentally in his mind. His face heated up more, making his face as red as a tomato.

This name... It's as if he had married to Kirishima.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima peeked from behind Yokozawa onto his screen. "Oh, this? It's your contact profile in my contacts." His voice sounded as if it's not a big deal. "Like the name?"

"Like hell!" Yokozawa growled, pressing the down button to search for his contacts. "I'm gonna delete it!"

"Not gonna let you~!" Kirishima folded his mobile, his fingers wrapped themselves around the phone.

"Fuck off! Change it back!" Yokozawa scrowled, and a match of catching played in Kirishima's apartment.

Just, why did he fall for this man? Yokozawa blamed himself, feeling headache.

Maybe what others said was true. Love is blind.

Kirishima Takafumi, huh? An unconscious blissful smile slowly bloomed at the corner of Yokozawa's lips.

He don't dislike it.

 **-End-**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated! :) Thank you for reading! x)**


End file.
